A Third Snape
by snowtigress-27
Summary: With the baby due date looming ever closer, Hermione and Severus must decide once and for all on a name. Part of BBE but it can stand alone.


**A Third Snape. **

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**Summary: **_With the baby due date looming ever closer, Hermione and Severus must decide once and for all on a name. Part of BBE but it can stand alone._

**A/N: **_As the summary says, this is kind of a part of The Beauty and the Beast Effect, but it stands alone pretty well too. This happens between the last few chapters/epilogue. You don't get any details about the name choosing during BBE so I thought I could write a one-shot instead. _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione lay sleeping on her living room couch after waiting nearly an hour for her husband. Her bronze locks fell across her face, hiding the shadows beneath her eyes. One hand cradled her head while the other rested on her swollen belly. She stirred slightly as the door squeaked.

"Sev?" Hermione mumbled sleepily, "Is that you?"

"Hermione! What are you doing still awake?" Severus reprimanded as he came into the living room.

"Waiting for you," she stated.

"You shouldn't have," he admonished tenderly.

"I know, but you've been gone to that stupid teachers' conference and…" she stopped when he pressed his finger against her lips.

"I understand, Love. As worried as I was, I secretly hoped you would wait up for me," Severus smiled and kissed her gently.

"I love you Sev," Hermione whispered.

"I love you too," He answered.

Hermione snuggled up close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Severus softly pressed his hand to her stomach.

"We should really think of a name," Severus told her.

"Maybe we should name him Severus," Hermione suggested.

"Why would we do a thing like that?!" He exclaimed in mock horror.

"Because I want to call _someone _Sevie since you won't let me call you that," She teased.

"Hermione, that is a horrible name, and I forbid you to ever call my son Sevie!" Sev growled.

Laughing she answered, "Your son! Am I to be his aunt or something?"

"If you call him Sevie you will be!"

Hermione sniffed, "Are you disowning me then?"

"Maybe," Severus said in what was supposed to be a threatening tone.

Hermione punched him playfully, "In that case, I'll just run away, and I'll be free to name him whatever I want."

"True," He admitted, "I better not disown you I guess."

"That's what I thought," she said smugly.

"You're a sore winner," Severus grumbled.

"I thought the phrase was a sore loser," Hermione corrected him.

"As if I really care," he rolled his eyes and kissed her softly.

"If I get more of those out of it, I don't care either," she smiled.

Kissing her a second time, Severus asked, "Seriously though, what are we going to name him?"

"Severus," Hermione replied simply.

"Hermione," he said in protest.

"You can't name a boy Hermione," she informed him.

Ignoring her, he continued, "We could name him Albus, or Crookshanks."

"Severus Crookshanks Snape," Hermione nodded her head with satisfaction, "I like it."

"Please Hermione, no boy wants to be named after his father," Severus pleaded.

"This little boy does," she insisted trying to stifle her yawn.

"I think this little girl," he tapped her nose with his finger, "Needs to go to bed."

"No, I'm" Hermione yawned again, "fine."

Sev shook his head, and pulled her to her feet. Reluctantly, Hermione allowed herself to be led back to their bedroom. She was nearly asleep when she heard her husband whisper something.

"What?" she mumbled.

"You can name our baby Severus if that's really what you want," He whispered.

"Only if you want to," Hermione said worriedly.

"I would be honored to have a son named for me," Severus answered.

Hermione turned her head and kissed his lips, "Thank you."

"Just don't call him Sevie," he said with a grin.

"How about I do? She smiled.

"Alright, and how about I call you Mia," Sev countered.

"I never said you couldn't," Hermione retorted, but kissed him again.

"Good night Mia," He chuckled.

"Good night," She giggled.

Severus put his arms around her and it wasn't long before Hermione's breathing slowed. He kissed her curly hair and he too slipped into one of the most peaceful sleeps he had ever known.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N**_: I hope you liked it!!! Sorry that I haven't updated BBE! Hopefully i can get a chapter up this weekend. I found this on my computer and decided to post it. By the way, for those of you who have read A Second Chance and Heart and Soul I have announced the winner on my profile. I also have put up a picture there that has to do wiht BBE. Plese check it out. Oh, and could pretty please review?_


End file.
